This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Multiple poorly understood protein interactions are involved in the biogenesis and transport of the large ribosomal subunits. We are interested in whether or not these interactions can be visualized by FRET.